


Sweatshirt

by theexhaustedalchemist



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [6]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Blindfolds, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Wearing each other’s clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theexhaustedalchemist/pseuds/theexhaustedalchemist
Summary: 30 Day OTP ChallengeDay 6: Wearing each other’s clothesWhere Ty likes Kit’s clothing
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: 30 Day OTP challenge! (Kit/Ty) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned that this is rated explicit! There’s some spice at the end!

Ty had a problem. It wasn’t negative, like an addiction or anything like that. But it did often warrant an exasperated response from Kit, which was completely understandable. 

He liked his boyfriend’s clothes. He liked the way they looked on Kit, the way they smelled, and the way they looked on his bedroom floor after some not-so-innocent activities with Kit. But he most of all liked them on his own body.

It started off as Kit lending his sweatshirt to Ty when they were sitting on the beach in the early morning when the sun hadn’t quite risen yet, but the sky was beginning to fill with the pinks and oranges of the arriving sunrise. Although it never got too cold in LA, it was still an unusually brisk morning for what usually was a pretty hot city. 

Kit had asked Ty to come out so that they could watch the sunrise together, because it was “something I always have wanted to do,” according to Kit. So Ty and Kit had walked out, barefoot, and sat on the ground, sinking their feet into the sand as the sky began to lighten. 

Ty had begun to shiver. He hadn’t checked the temperature before coming out, and had put on a T-shirt and shorts. Kit was much more appropriately dressed in pajama pants, a long sleeved shirt and a hoodie. Ty definitely envied his boyfriend at that moment.

“Ty?” Ty looked over at Kit from where he had been focused on the sky, trying to ignore how cold he was. “Are you cold?”

“Yes,” Ty mumbled. “I didn’t check the temperature before getting dressed.”

“Do you want to borrow my sweatshirt?” Kit had pulled off his sweatshirt and was handing it to Ty before he could protest and say that he was fine, he could just go in inside and quickly grab a jacket. But he had already pulled his hands away and the sweatshirt was now in Ty’s lap. 

Ty shrugged it on, and was immediately taken aback at the odor of ocean and musk and soap that was so undeniably Kit that he immediately buried his face in the top. He finally understood the appeal of the boyfriend’s clothes that those girls in those stupid TV dramas Kit always made him watch talked about. 

“So, what do you think?” Ty realized that Kit had been talking about something for the past minute but he hadn’t heard a single thing Kit had said. 

“Sorry,” Ty said, blushing furiously. “I wasn’t listening.”

“Why not?” Kit’s tone was curious, not accusatory.

“I-I got distracted by how nice this sweatshirt smells,” Ty mumbled, looking down.

Kit laughed lightly, the kind of laugh that Ty knew meant he wasn’t being made fun of, but Kit just found the situation funny.

“If you want you can take another one of my sweatshirts later,” Kit said, smiling. “I just am going to need them back eventually.”

Ty nodded enthusiastically at this, excited to be able to have Kit’s scent around him even when Kit himself wasn’t there. Of course he’d remember to give them back!

Ty was really bad at remembering to give back what he took. It started off harmless - Kit would wear a sweatshirt and then give it to Ty. Ty wore it for a while before being given a new one. But the old one? Ty would tuck it in his closet in case he needed another sweatshirt. 

It continued like this, Kit giving Ty a sweatshirt and then Ty hanging the old one in his closet. Soon, more articles got added into the equation. Ty borrowed a pair of sweatpants when all his were dirty. Kit said that this shirt would match Ty’s eyes well and the material was nice and soft, so Ty would wear it. 

Over the next few weeks, Ty accumulated a few of Kit’s articles of clothing. Okay, maybe a lot of his clothing. Kit had to start coming into Ty’s room, looking for that pair of tennis shoes or that one jacket that had mysteriously ended up in Ty’s closet. 

“Ty?” Kit asked, walking into Ty’s room topless. “Have you seen my-” Kit stopped in his tracks when he saw a very naked Ty laying on his bed, a hand on his dick and one of Kit’s sweatshirts next to his head as he stroked himself. Kit felt his dick throb as he scanned over Ty’s chest, his abdomen, and finally down past the line of hair that trailed down to Ty’s erect length. Ty was moaning as he was moving his hand lazily, head thrown back and eyes closed. 

Kit’s mouth felt dry as he forced himself to turn around. Ty finally seemed to notice he was there, and panted out, “If you’re going to stay then lock and rune the door.”

“How did you know I was going to be the one who opened the door and not Emma or any of your siblings?” Kit asked as he did as Ty had instructed. There was no way he was leaving if Ty gave him the option to stay.

“You’re the only one who comes in here this late. Plus I took this,” Ty said, his hand that wasn’t stroking himself pointing to his closet. Kit could see his old T-shirt that was comfortable to sleep in, the one that he was looking for, hanging there.

“You’re manipulative,” Kit said teasingly. Ty didn’t respond, his eyebrows furrowed down as he continued to go at an incredibly slow pace. “What are you doing with my sweatshirt?” Kit asked, trying hard to keep himself from coming from the sight of Ty like this. 

Ty just let a very uncharacteristic smirk cross his face, before looking at Kit directly in the eyes. “It might not be as good as the real thing, but I’m getting off to your scent.”

Kit felt his face heat up as his erection pushed painfully against his pants. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer.

He made it to Ty in two steps. The other boy looked up at him and grinned as he continued that slow pace with his hand. “Are you just going to stand there or-“

Ty was cut off by Kit climbing on top of him and smashing his lips against his. Kit thrust his tongue into Ty’s mouth, as Ty started pulling down Kit’s pants and underwear. Kit quickly stood up to remove them before climbing back on top of Ty. He kissed Ty’s neck as he alternated pinching each nipple with one of his hands, causing Ty to cry out. Suddenly, Kit stopped what he was doing and stared directly down at Ty. 

“Do you know how much of a fucking tease you are? Between having to restrain myself from jumping and fucking you on the nearest surface at the sight of you in my clothes, and you using my clothes to masturbate, I can’t hold myself back any longer.”

“Then don’t,” Ty said, matching Kit’s gaze. 

“Can I try something?” Kit asked, taking the sweatshirt that was laying on Ty’s bed in his hand. 

“Depends what it is,” Ty replied honestly.

“Can I- can I blindfold you?” Kit asked, a shyness coming over him momentarily.

Ty felt his face flush and his dick become painfully erect as he nodded, his mouth too dry to vocalize his excitement.

The shyness was gone as Kit smirked down at Ty, folding the sweatshirt in half and then gently tying it around his eyes. “Remember to use our word if you want this to stop,” Kit whispered as he finished. “I don’t want you to not enjoy this or to feel unsafe.” Ty nodded, familiar with the concept from earlier uses.

By the Angel, why had they never done this before? Ty immediately noticed Kit’s scent flooding his nostrils due to the proximity of the sweatshirt. He heard Kit say, “Don’t touch me or yourself.” 

Ty gripped his bedsheets, knowing he would have to fight to keep his hands off of Kit. He breathed in anticipation, waiting for Kit’s first move. 

Ty yelped as he felt cool air being blown on his nipples. His toes curled in ecstasy as he felt a tongue on his buds, each stroke unexpected as Kit was too smart to accidentally use a pattern. Kit continued his ministrations, Ty whimpering as he increased the pace of his tongue. Before Kit had entered the room, Ty had been edging himself toward release for about half an hour. It looked as though Kit had a similar plan, for as soon as Ty was right on the edge of orgasming, Kit pulled away, causing a whine from Ty at the loss of contact. 

“Be patient, Tiberius,” Kit said, kissing down Ty’s body. Ty felt lips kiss his abs, his navel, each side of his V while fingers rubbed at his nipples at a painfully slow pace.

“K-kit-” Ty whimpered, his dick throbbing.

“You’ll get there soon, love,” Kit whispered against Ty’s skin, continuing to kiss his way down, his fingers gone from Ty’s nipples.

The lips were gone for a second as soon as they reached the skin above Ty’s dick. A moment later, Ty whined as he felt a hot tongue lick up the side of his shaft, then yelped as it darted out to just graze his tip. Cold air suddenly was being blown on his tip, and Ty squirmed away to no avail, as Kit was holding down his thighs with his hands. The air stopped after a second, and Ty waited for what seemed like forever (in actuality about ten seconds) for Kit to make the next move. 

Ty screamed out as he felt Kit completely take in Ty’s dick, going down and back out at a rapid pace.

“Kit I-I’m gonna-” Ty panted out before he was cut off by Kit once again pulling himself off right as Ty was on the edge.

Tears ran down Ty’s face as he cried in frustration. He had never been so painfully erect. Kit could see the precum flowing freely from Ty’s dick as well as the water falling from Ty’s eyes. 

“K-kit, I-I need…” Ty sobbed out, clenching the bedsheets with white knuckles.

“Ty, do we need to stop?” Kit asked with concern. He had never seen a reaction like this out of Ty. He started to remove the blindfold, but Ty turned his head away and hurriedly said, “No! P-please keep going. I-I can do this.”

Kit spoke gently, “Okay, but let me know if it’s too much.” With that, he went all the way back down on Ty’s dick one last time with no warning as Ty shrieked out. 

“Get on your hands and knees,” Kit instructed as he grabbed a condom from the nightstand and a bottle of lube. He set them off to the side, knowing he would need them soon. 

He climbed on the bed behind Ty, where the other boy still had the sweatshirt around his head and was trembling slightly. Kit leaned down, spreading open Ty’s cheeks as he licked over Ty’s hole. Ty screamed out and shuddered, clenching the sheets under his hands. Kit pushed his tongue into Ty’s hole in one motion, thrusting his tongue as deep as he could. Ty bit back sobs as his unattended dick felt like it was burning. Kit pulled out after a minute, squirting lube on his fingers before sticking one deep into Ty’s hole without warning. Ty screamed out as Kit pumped his digit in an out, working him loose. Kit added another finger into Ty’s hole, pumping both fast and deep. 

“You’re always so tight, Ty,” Kit said as he caused Ty to scream out when he pressed against his prostate. 

Kit added in a third, slowing down the pace but pressing hard against Ty’s prostate each time. 

“K-kit…” Ty tried to make a full sentence to tell his boyfriend what he wanted, but he couldn’t seem to form more than one word at a time. “I-I...need.”

“What do you need, Ty? You have to tell me these things,” Kit said as he pumped faster.

“I-I need you t-to…” Ty couldn’t think as he was getting pushed closer and closer to the edge.

“What do I need to do?” Kit asked as he suddenly pulled out his fingers, halting the motion.

Ty screamed out before shrieking, “Fuck me please!” Kit had already been putting on a condom, slicking himself up quickly. “Well since you asked so nicely.” 

Kit lined himself up and then pushed in slowly pulling out and slamming back in. Kit kept a fast pace, just as eager to finally let Ty climax as he was to reach his own. 

“K-kit I’m going-”

“Come for me,” Kit panted, speeding up as he slammed into Ty, hitting his prostate every time. Ty screamed as he finally came untouched, his muscles tightening around Kit as he continued to slam into Ty. Ty shuddered as Kit continued to chase his own climax, feeling it build up inside him. Ty cried from overstimulation as Kit finally came, whimpering as he rode out his high. As soon as Kit let go of Ty, Ty collapsed, exhausted. Kit removed and threw away his condom before sliding the sweatshirt off of Ty’s head and flipping Ty onto his back. 

Ty looked sleepily up at Kit, his silver eyes half closed as Kit grabbed a tissue and cleaned Ty up. Ty mumbled out, “Stay,” so Kit slid into the bed beside him after turning off the lights. As Ty quickly drifted off to sleep, Kit smiled as he thought about what article of clothing he could lend Ty next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated:)


End file.
